


Accusations

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Peter Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Happy, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: In what universe does Tony Stark get a call from Peter Parker's school saying the kid was in trouble? Protective Dad!Tony rears his ugly head in his pursuit of the truth.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478039
Comments: 58
Kudos: 958





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Peter gets in trouble at school and Tony gets the call.

Tony’s phone rang for the second or third time in as many minutes. He reached over and pressed the volume button, silencing it before reaching for his abandoned cup of coffee.

“Boss, I suggest you take the call.” His AI recommended.

“Why on earth would I do that, FRIDAY?”

“I believe that is Peter’s school calling.”

Nearly choking on his drink of coffee, he sputtered, “Why didn’t you tell me that the first time they called?”

“I didn’t trace the call until this third attempt at reaching you.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone, quickly accepting the call. “Stark here.”

A solid twenty seconds of dead silence met him on the other line before a nervous sounding male voice started to speak. “Tony Stark?”

“The one and only. How can I help you?” He agreed.

“I thought Peter was…I’m terribly sorry to bother you, sir. If I had realized that Mr. Parker was going to give me a false number and that the number actually belonged to you, I would never have-“

“I’m going to chose to ignore that. Is Peter alright?” Tony plowed over the other man.

“I’m Peter Parker’s principal, Jim Morita. I was trying to reach his guardian. He needs a guardian to pick him up.”  


“Is. Peter. Alright?” Tony repeated.

“Yes, he’s fine. However he is in a fair amount of trouble.”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“Sir-“

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“I-Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony hung up the phone and shoved it into the pockets of his jeans. “FRIDAY, have Happy get the car ready. Send a text to May letting her know the school called and I’m handling it.”

“I took the liberty of alerting Happy as soon as the principal announced that Peter was in trouble.”

“You’re a dear, FRI.”

* * *

Tony strode quickly to the front doors of Midtown Tech with Happy struggling to keep up with him and grumbling about ‘not taking any precautions or cares about his own wellbeing’. He pulled the doors open and followed the signs down a hallway to the office. The mechanic stood in front of an open window into the office and cleared his throat. A frazzled looking secretary looked up from her computer and jumped with surprise. “Mr. Stark?”

“I’m here for Peter Parker.”

“Come in,” She pushed back her chair and rushed to pull open the office door. “I’ll let Mr. Morita know that you’re here.”

Tony leaned against a wall near the secretaries desk as she disappeared down a hallway towards the back of the main office. Happy stood next to him with his hands clasped behind his back.

“You know you’re missing a meeting to come running to the kids school.”

“The principal said Peter’s in trouble.” Tony turned to look at the other man, clearly amused at the look of shock on his Head of Securities face.

“Do they have the right kid?”

Tony and Happy were led to the principals office by the same secretary. Tony rolled his eyes as Happy blocked him from entering the room. The Head of Security poked his head in the room and looked around before stepping back and to the side. “I’ll wait here, boss.”

Tony stepped into the room his eyes immediately searching for Peter. once he found Peter and reassured himself that Peter was fine, he turned his attention to principle morita. Tony didn't miss the way that Peter kept his head hung low and his shoulders hunched in. when's the principle had introduced himself he knelt down in front of the teen and ignored the principle. He took note of the nasty bruise appearing around the teen’s left eye.

“I'm really sorry Mr stark.” Peter whispered without looking up.

“Are you OK, kid?”

Peter nodded and began to fidget with his hands in his lap. “I'm fine.”

“we'll talk more in a minute kid. why don't you go wait in the hall with Happy? Get some ice on that eye.”

Peter stood without a word and stepped into the hallway. Once Peter had left the room Tony once again turned his attention to Morita. “why is Peter in trouble?”

“He was found to be bullying other students.”

“Have you met Peter?” Tony couldn’t hide his annoyance. “how in the world did you come up with that conclusion?”

“He was in the midst of a fist fight with another student, Flash Thompson, and the group of students that tried to break up the fight all said without any doubt that Peter started the fight. We have high standards here at Midtown Tech, Mr. Stark, and unfortunately I’ll have to suspend Peter for a month.”

Tony stared at the principal in complete shock. It took the genius a few seconds to fully process what the other man just told him. “Yeah, no.” He finally said.

The principal looked taken aback. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“No, I’m sure you don’t. Peter will not be suspended for any length of time. Any altercation he was involved in was started by Flash. In case you haven’t noticed, Peter is not a violent kid. In fact, I guarantee if you look in his file you’ll see that. You’ll also find that Flash has been tormenting him for years. Did you even investigate the fight?” Tony ranted. “Have you even asked for Peter’s side of the story?”

“Well, uh, Peter declined answering any questions in regards to the fight. His friend Ned claimed that Flash started the fight, but the other boys have all stated that Peter started the fight.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go talk to my kid. I suggest you review the security footage of the fight.” Tony turned and left the office, without waiting for a response. He shut the door behind him. He glanced around the hallway for Peter and Happy, before heading back towards the front office. He found Peter sitting in a chair next to the secretaries desk with Happy kneeling on the floor in front of the kid. The secretary rushed back into the room with a package of ice in a baggy and handed it to Peter.

“Is there an office I can speak to Peter in?” He asked as he crossed the room.

“Is the nurses office okay?” She asked.

He nodded briskly and motioned for her to show them the way. He held out a hand for Peter and helped the teen up from the seat.

Once Peter, Tony and Happy were in the nurses office, he closed the door and motioned for Peter to sit on the bed. “Nice shiner you got there, kiddo.” Tony smiled at Peter and sat next to him. “Any other injuries I should know about?”

“Nothing important Mr. Stark. I’m really sorry you had to come all the way down here.”

“Don’t worry about that right now. I want to know if you have any other injuries.”

“My ribs are a little sore? But I’m pretty sure they’ll be healed by tomorrow.”

“Lift your shirt.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re idea of ‘not injured’ is very different from mine.”

Peter set the ice pack down and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly lifting it to show his ribs. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. Peter’s entire torso was a motley of bruises, some already a dark purple. “Kid, that’s not nothing. I’ll be impressed if there isn’t anything broken! Happy’s going to check you over, real quick. He’s got way more experience then me. I’m only good in a pinch.”

Tony carefully wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled the boy snuggly into his side and then nodded for Happy to take a look. Tony felt his heart break every time Peter winced as Happy gently poked at his ribs. He was quickly turning that heart break into fury that his kid was hurt and going to be punished for it.

Happy leaned back on his heels, looking up towards Tony with a dark expression on his face. “The kid has at least two broken ribs. I’m going to assume at least one more rib is fractured. He needs to get to the Med Bay and have x rays.”

“I’ve had worse. It’s fine. You don’t need to waste any more time taking me to the Med Bay,” Peter protested, sitting upright with a wince.

“Nope, not happening kid. We’ll come back to the ‘having had worse’ aspect in a bit. First, you need to tell me what happened today.”

Peter glanced up at Tony briefly, scanning his face for any hint of anger before he nodded. “Flash and a bunch of his friends surrounded me and Ned at my locker. I guess I pissed him off for showing him up on my test scores. I didn’t mean to hit Flash, but my senses were screaming at me, move, move, move, hit! And I just followed them. I pulled my strength at the last minute and I don’t think Flash will even have a bruise. He laughed when I hit him, Mr. Stark! And that was the only time I hit him! Once my brain caught up I did everything I could to ignore the Spidey Sense and pretend I’m just a normal teenager, just like I was before the bite, even if it meant getting wailed on.”

“I believe you, Pete. C’mon. We’re going to show that principal of yours what Flash did to you, then I’m taking you home.”

* * *

Tony and Happy walked with Peter in between them supporting his weight, much to the teen’s frustration, back to the principals office. Tony shoved the door open without knocking and stepped in the room. He and Happy carefully maneuvered Peter into the chair he had been sitting in when Tony had first arrived. Morita stood up from his desk as the door swung open. Tony glared at the man, silently daring him to make any comment. Morita’s mouth opened in surprise as he realized the other two men were practically carrying the teen.

“I really hope you listened and watched the footage, Morita. You’re looking at a hell of a lawsuit.” Tony stood to his full height and motioned towards Peter. “Before you open your mouth, I suggest you step closer and take a look at Peter’s torso.” Tony waited half a second for Morita to step around his desk before he turned around and lifted the bottom of Peter’s shirt up to reveal the bruising.

“Oh, my god.” Morita gasped. “I had no idea!”

“You would have, if you’d checked to make sure he was okay before you hauled him in here to suspend him. Happy here has already confirmed that Peter has 2 broken ribs and possible fractures to several more ribs. Like I said, you’re going to have quite the lawsuit.”

“You were right, Mr. Stark. I looked over the security feed and it seems that Ned Leeds was telling the truth. Peter will not be suspended.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, however a measly month of suspension isn’t going to cut it when it comes to punishment to the other “children” involved. They could have killed Peter. In fact, Happy, go ahead and get Pepper on the line. She can get the paperwork started. Start photographing Pete’s injuries, too.” Tony half glanced in Happy’s direction to make sure the other man was following his orders. Once he was satisfied with that, he turned back to Morita, and ignored Happy’s quiet whispering on the phone. Peter continued to sit in shocked silence, resigned to letting Tony take care of things his way.

“I can assure you Mr. Stark they’ll be dealt with accordingly. I’ll be calling all of their parents immediately and bringing them in.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to be enough. For now, I’m taking my kid to get medical treatment. We’ll be in contact. Oh, and don’t expect Peter back for a few days.” Tony turned his back on Morita again. He reached down and helped pull Peter upright.

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen once. FRIDAY’s voice rang clearly through the air. “What can I do for you, boss?”

“Alert Helen Cho that I’m bringing Peter to the Med Bay.”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“Upload all data from the time I arrived at Midtown Tech to my private servers and send a copy of the transcript to Pepper.”

“Consider it done, boss. Ms. Potts relayed she’ll be waiting for you and Peter at home."

Tony slipped the phone back into his pocket and continued to lead Peter through the offices and out of the school, with Happy following directly behind them, still on the phone with Pepper. As soon as the trio was within sight of the car, Happy rushed forward and got the back door open for Tony and Peter.

* * *

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Pepper asked before the trio could fully exit the elevators into the Med Bay.

“I’m okay, Ms. Potts, I promise.” Peter tried to reassure her.

Tony smirked. “Yuck it up while you can, kid. Trust me.”

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly at the both of them. “Ignore him, Peter.” She turned her attention to Tony. “Helen has room three set up for Peter. Tony, I’ve called May and explained everything to her. I told her Peter’s in no danger and no rush to get here. She’s going to finish her shift. I volunteered Happy to pick her up.”

“Oh man, you called Aunt May?” Peter whined. “She’s never going to let me out of her sight again!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel chapter that a lot of people asked for. Tony, May and Pepper are all Protective!Parents of Peter Parker.

May Parker stormed into the Med Bay an hour and fifteen minutes after Peter and Tony arrived.

* * *

Peter sat bolt upright in his hospital bed. He could hear May’s heels clacking against the tiles in the hallway. He turned wide eyes to his mentor, facing going impossibly pale. “This so isn’t good.” He whispered.

Tony turned a quizzical eye to the teen.

“May’s here.” He whispered.

“Why are you whispering?”

“She’s so mad.” He continued whispering.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You realize you aren’t in any trouble, right? And she can’t hear us.”

“She’s a mom. She can hear EVERYTHING.” Peter frowned, and hurriedly started to shove the blankets off his legs.

“Ah-ah! Stay right where you are, young man.” The mechanic admonished. “You are not getting out of that bed until Cho clears you.”

* * *

Pepper glanced up as the doors into the Med Bay opened with a quiet whoosh of air. May Parker’s anger filled the hallway, suffocating the air from it. Pepper stood and smoothed out her skirt, an air of calm exuding from her.

“Hey, May.” Pepper greeted the other woman. She watched as the tension within May slowly released like a balloon losing it’s helium.

“Hey, Pepper.” She smiled weakly. “Is he really okay?”

“Yes, he’s healing already. Cho thinks he’ll be back to normal within a the next 24 hours.”

“Thank god. I know you said not to worry, but I did anyways.”

“It’s a mothers job,” Pepper agreed.

* * *

May slowly opened the door into Peter’s room. She glanced around the room, eyes taking in Tony lounging languidly on the couch, one arm behind his head and the other crossed over his stomach. She rolled her eyes fondly and then let her eyes fall on her nephew. He sat in his bed, face pale and wide eyed, back ramrod straight. “You know, I can hear everything and I will find everything out.”

Peter paled even further. “I told you!” He hissed, turning his head and staring daggers at Tony.

She crossed the small room and sat on the edge of the bed, barely holding back her grin. “How are you feeling, honey?”

“I-I’m fine, Aunt May.”

* * *

The minute Peter fell asleep Tony, May and Pepper left his room and went to Tony and Pepper’s personal floors. The three sat around the table with pictures that Happy took of Peter’s injuries spread across it. May looked at the photos for the first time with nothing but horror and disgust.

Pepper pulled a file from beneath the photos and opened it. “This is what the lawyers have already drawn up. They’re working on more.”

“We’re putting the fear of God into that principal and that awful child?” May questioned, giving the briefest look at the folder.

“Absolutely,” Pepper agreed with a smirk.

“They aren’t getting away with what happened.” Tony tipped his chair onto two legs. “Friday has a meeting set with Morita tomorrow. I believe the parents of _Flash_ will be there.”

“That’s correct, Boss.”

* * *

Tony, Pepper and May walked into the school followed by several of Tony and Peppers best lawyers and Happy. They walked with a determination that would have been daunting to anyone who saw them.

As they approached the main office a young male voice could be heard, “I don’t know why Morita is taking Penis Parker’s side. All he ever does is lie. He’s been lying for two years about the Stark Internship. There’s no way Tony Stark would _EVER_ hire someone like him.”

Tony’s vision tunneled and his steps became quicker. He strode the last few feet until he was standing in front of the window to the secretaries desk. The secretary from the previous day wasn’t at her desk as he stepped up. Instead she was a few feet away with a pinched look, staring to the left of the window, just out of Tony’s line of sight.

He cleared his throat. The secretaries head whipped around and her mouth went slack at the sight of Tony and the large group with him. To Tony’s amusement she quickly closed her mouth, sent a glare to the group out of sight of Tony and greeted him warmly. “Mr. Stark, welcome. I hope Peter’s doing alright?”

“He’ll be fine with some TLC,” Tony explained, plastering on his ‘press face,’ “We have an appointment.”

A teenage boy’s head popped into sight from behind the open window as Tony and the secretary, whom Tony still didn’t know the name of, or care to know, talked. The boy’s cheeks heated and his eyes widened.

Tony glared, ignoring the sharp inhale from May and the hiss of anger from Pepper behind him.

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Come on in. Principal Morita is expecting you. I’ll take you directly to the conference room.”

* * *

Tony, May and Pepper sat on one side of a large oval table with Happy and the lawyers standing directly behind them. Flash Thompson and his parents sat opposite them, with Morita to the far right.

Morita cleared his throat, though it did nothing to dispel the tension filling the room so thickly you could nearly cut it with a knife. “How is Peter?”

Tony opened his mouth, but shut it as Pepper answered. “He has several broken ribs, several more are bruised extensively, he has a concussion as well as a sprained ankle. His kidney has been bruised, not to mention his fractured eye socket. Honestly, the fact that it wasn’t clear as day to you how badly he was injured, is quite frankly, ridiculous and points to obvious neglect of yours and the schools duties as protectors of these young men and women.”

Morita opened and closed his mouth several times, paling drastically. He gulped in a large lungful of air. “Oh my.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Pepper snarled.

“Yeah, right. Pen-Peter isn’t hurt that badly.” Flash interjected. His parents glared dagger at their son.

On Tony’s left he felt May stiffen and he felt Pepper’s long, manicured nails dig into his thigh on his right, in response to Flash’s outburst.

May, up until this point had remained silent, “First, _Flash,_ his name is Peter. Not Penis or anything else derogatory you’ve come up with. If you do not want to call him Peter, you may call him Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker Stark, or Mr. Stark. Is that clear?”

The teen nodded quickly.

“This has gone on for long enough. Mr. Morita, I am Peter’s guardian and have been since he was 5 years old. I have never in all these years encountered such a disgraceful and disgusting situation,” May paused, eyes never leaving Morita’s, “The fact that not only was Peter hurt in such a way, and then to be disrespected so much that you didn’t even check to ensure he was okay? Unbelievable!”

Tony kept a careful hold on his expressions, glaring from behind his rose tinted sunglasses at the Thompson's and the principal. He leaned back in his chair, “I, for one, would like to hear the Thompson’s excuse for their son as well as their sons excuses.”

“To be perfectly honest,” Mrs. Thompson started, “I have no idea what got into my sons head.

“I don’t believe it actually was my son. He has told us that _Peter_ is the one who started the fight.” Mr. Thompson argued, while glaring at his wife. Their son leaned back in his chair and looked smugly at the adults in the room.

“FRIDAY, be a dear. Play the footage for them.” Tony announced. A stream of light shot out from the mechanics sunglasses and a projection appeared in the center of the table.

“How did you even get that?” Morita questioned.

FRIDAY immediately paused the video.

“It’s my security system.”

“You were the anonymous donor?”

“That is correct. I spent a lot of good money on that system. It uploads directly into a sub program of FRIDAY, my AI. Play, FRIDAY.”

The video continued.

Peter walked down the hallway to his locker with his best friend at his side. He twisted in his combination while talking animatedly to Ned. The two boys stood there for only a couple short moments talking while Peter unloaded his books. Peter stiffened. FRIDAY changed angles momentarily and got a glimpse of Peter’s wide eyed expression. Ned stopped talking and looked behind Peter’s shoulder. The camera angle allowed the room to see Flash and five of his friends strutting over to the two boys.

Flash and the other boys surrounded Peter and Ned in a semi-circle, their backs against the lockers.

Peter shrunk into himself as the interaction with the other boys went on. In the blink of an eye things on the projection changed drastically. Peter’s body language went from slumped and small, back to standing at his full height, shoulders stiff. Flash pulled his fist back and swung at Peter, narrowly missing as Peter ducked left and then right as Flash tried to hit him with his other fist. Peter swung back as he finished ducking. To Tony, May, Pepper and Happy it was obvious that Peter pulled the punch last minute. His fist skimmed along Flash’s torso. Two of Flash’s friends ran forward to either side of Peter and grabbed him by the arms, holding him in place. Peter struggled against them.

Another of the boys stepped forward and aimed a kick at Peter’s ankle.

Flash and the other three boys took turns punching and kicking Peter as he was held in place. Ned was obviously yelling, tan facing going blotchy red, as he tried to shove the boy closest to him away from Peter.

This went on for several minutes before two teachers could be seen running from the opposite end of the hallway. The boys holding Peter immediately let him go, stepping back and cowering like they were the victims.

Peter leaned heavily against the lockers, body slumped in defeat. Flash looked down the hallway and then turned a murderous glare to Peter and kicked him once more. Flash turned back towards the teachers, and FRIDAY changed camera angles once more, to continue the video with Flash at the forefront of the projection. Flash could be seen talking animatedly, gesturing all over the place and at Peter.

“FRIDAY, pause.”

“Would you like to see it again with audio?” Tony questioned the room.

Mrs. Thompson looked visibly sick to her stomach as she shook her head vehemently.

“I don’t believe that will be necessary, Mr. Stark.” Mr. Morita announced, looking just as sick as Mrs. Thompson.

Tony glanced around the table. Flash, the arrogant teen, had at least the decency to flush in embarrassment. His father looked angrily at his son and everyone in the room.

Pepper sat up straighter in her seat to Tony’s right. “I think it’s pretty clear from this video, without audio, who started this fight and how unfairly Peter has been treated since. Peter will return to school with out any ‘consequences’ of fighting in school. He defended himself. Flash Thompson and his five accomplices will also be suspended. He and his friends will write a formal letter apologizing to Peter, and his Aunt May, and his father, Tony Stark. The Thompson's will see to it that their son is also punished accordingly in their home. If this isn’t met I have no problem suing the Thompson's for this altercation and the harm it has caused Peter. Anything else, Tony?”

“Actually, yes. If I get so much of a hint that Flash has harassed Peter or looked at him wrong I will personally see to it that Flash will never get into an Ivy League college. I have contacts all over the world. I will ensure he is nothing but a glorified pencil pusher. This behavior will NOT go unpunished.” Tony paused, turning his attention to Morita. “Now, for you, Morita. There will be an apology letter to my son, this will be scrubbed from his record as he did nothing wrong but attempt to defend himself. In the future, you will utilize the resources at your hands in this school and investigate all claims and make any and all judgments fully informed with concrete evidence.”

Morita nodded, gaping.

“I’ll remind everyone here; I’m an Avenger. It’s literally my job to Avenge.” Tony announced with a smug grin.

“I could have Flash and his friends arrested for Criminal Harassment, I’ve been told.” May gestured towards the lawyers behind them. They all nodded in agreement. “You’ll have to thank my nephew that I’m not pressing charges. He is the reason why you aren’t going to juvenile hall, Flash.”

Flash had sunk low in his chair over the last several minutes. He nodded his head enthusiastically, his eyes wide and terrified as sweat glistened on his forehead.

“Now, if everyone here will kindly sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement.” Pepper smirked.


End file.
